Passing the heart from trainer to Pokemon
by DBGreece
Summary: Magearna has been working for Lucy for one year now, and she wants to make it the most special night for her Mistress. Making some slight modifications to her body, Magearna is ready to go all night long. Features sex between a human and a (mechanical) Pokemon, you have been warned. All characters portrayed are over the age of 18.
1. Beginning of the anniversary.

"Is everything alright in there Maggie?" Lucy called from the bedroom. "Normally you don't take quite this long preparing."

"Apologies Mistress." Magearna called back. "Just finishing preparations for the night."

It was the first anniversary of Magearna working as Lucy's maid, and she wanted to make it special for her. Lucy only waited a few more moments before Magearna returned to the room and with her the modifications she had prepared.

Upon Magearna's entrance, the shine of her metal was obvious. Polished to a perfect shine, she had made sure she looked perfect down to the smallest blemish. Looking over the rest of her body Lucy noticed the more physical modifications she had. Her mouth now had more movement points, similar to a Klink. Her hands had been replaced as well, instead of her normal magnetic hands, slicker phallic appendages were attached to her arms.

"You went all out today didn't you Pet?" Lucy giggled as she stood up to hug her pokemon.

"Only the best for you love." Magearna responded as she wrapped her arms around Lucy's body.

"So what do you have planned for me?" Lucy questioned.

"Just sit back and watch Mistress." Magearna said as she pushed Lucy back onto the bed.

Wasting no time, Magearna lowered herself, placing her face at the same level as Lucy's knees. Moving forward Magearna sat her head between Lucy's thighs, resting her ears on either side of them. A shiver flowed through Lucy as she felt a warm breath over her pussy. Normally Magearna had no breath to speak of, but with her modifications, the sensations of breathing began to flow from her metal body.

Moaning in response to the new sensations, Lucy placed her hands on the pokemon's metal shell, attempting to grab on any handhold she could. Sensing the pleasure in her mistress, Magearna moved closer to Lucy's womanhood. Shifting the gears inside her, Magearna extended a mechanical tongue gently until it connected with its target.

Lucy was taken aback by the new sensation on her body. Despite knowing her partner was made of metal, Lucy would believe that the tongue licking up her juices was organic. Magearna had spent considerable time researching her upgrades for this night, and it was paying off. With each flick of the tongue, Lucy let out louder and louder moans, her pleasure points being hit with better accuracy than any human ever had. As her mistress' moans grew louder, Magearna found herself changing her gears, happy sounds of metal clanking mixing with her giggles.

Pleased with the warm-up she had delivered, Magearna rose back to her full height, slowly.

"Are you ready for the main event Mistress?" She asked excitedly.

"Oh, Arceus Maggie just take me already." Lucy exclaimed as she bolted forward, latching her lips upon her pokemon's face as she licked up her juices.

"Very well, but you are going to do as I say for once." She quipped, a smug tone forming in her voice.

...

I hope you enjoyed this short story! There will be more to come for this one soon as there is still much more of the night to explore! If you liked it please leave a review or favorite the story so I know what you like about it!

Until next time, I can't wait to bring your dreams to life!


	2. A fun end to the night

Moans filled the room as Lucy felt the cold metal run over her body. Magearna had yet to run her body over her pussy, but Lucy was already cumming non-stop from the overload of sensations at play. Laying herself over Lucy's body, Magearna placed her mouth on her tits, letting her tongue roll over her nipples as her hands wandered.

It did not take long for her hands to find their goal. Lucy's pussy was dripping wet in anticipation of what was soon to come. Gently moving her arm around, the tip of her modified hands pressed against her, preparing to enter her. With one swift motion, most of the toy was inside of Lucy's body, stretching her open as she began to thrust her arm in and out.

Moaning in response, Lucy wrapped her body around Magearn for balance. Her legs barely reaching around her metal dress, and her arms locking her dead on her breasts, Lucy moaned and gasped for breath as she felt the cold metal all over. Pleased with her work, Magearna slowly moved her other hand down Lucy's body, sending chills throughout as she moved.

Once both of her hands were where she wanted then, Magearna began to move to her next goal. Sliding the new arm closer to the other she began to push them together, forcing the second toy to enter Lucy's body. Lucy's eyes widened as she felt this, snapping out from her pleasure long enough to look down at her pokemon.

"Maggie!" She cried out. "What in the name of Dialga do you think you are doing?" She exclaimed.

Removing her mouth from her tits, Magearna looked up at Lucy with a grin on her face. "I think you already know the answer Mistress." She said teasingly.

"Please Maggie I've never had that much in me at once." She begged. "I'll break if you do it."

"Well then, I guess I'll just have to put you back together won't I?" She said as she giggled.

Before Lucy could say another word she felt the second toy enter her. In an instant, she felt her body be filled more than it ever had been before. The two toys pressed against each other, one entering her body as the other left in perfect sync with each other. Letting out a scream, Lucy attempted to push herself away from the toys, hoping to get away from them entering her body, But the weight of Magearna above her did not allow her to move far.

Magearna giggled as she watched her partner squirm beneath her. Each thrust caused her to jump and move differently, at first out of fear, but slowly it morphed into pleasure. Eventually, Magearna felt Lucy pushing into her arms, attempting to take more of the toys into her body. Lucy's limbs slowly let go of Magearna, her body going limp on the bed as the pleasure flowed through her, her orgasms not stopping.

Magearna continued this assault for a few more minutes, alternating between sucking her tits and fucking her pussy. Once she was satisfied with the number of orgasms her partner had achieved, she slowly pulled her arms away from her waist. With each one leaving her body, Lucy heard a pop as her pussy attempted to pull the toys back into her body to no avail. Once they were both out of her, Magearna moved them up to her mouth, letting her smell the scent of her pussy.

"Are you up for cleaning me up Mistress?" Magearna asked teasingly.

Without a word, Lucy found herself furiously sucking on the toys, desperate to get the juices off of them. Giggling at the sight, Magearna helped make sure she got every inch of the toys clean before moving them away from her again.

"I think that's enough of that for tonight, Love." She said calmly, rubbing the hair on Lucy's head. "Are you ready to go to sleep now?" Magearna asked.

Nodding her head Lucy simply wrapped around Magearna once again. This time, however, not out of pleasure, but comfort. As she passed out into the land of slumber, a faint glow began to surround Magearna and Lucy. The soft pink aura slowly grew as the woman slept until the light had filled the whole room. Once it was full, the aura flowed into Magearna's chest slowly. As the room went dark once again, a soft click came from the pokemon's chest. Letting out a sigh of relief Magearna let her systems begin shutting down, following her mistress into the land of slumber once again.

...

I really hope you enjoyed this story! Normally I don't do multi-chaptered stories for these lemons, but this one took a little bit more experimentation than the others I've done before.

If you enjoyed please leave a like or a review so I know what to do in the future!

Thanks for reading, and I can't wait to bring your dreams to life!


End file.
